This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The [unreadable]N (or [unreadable]54) family of [unreadable] factors is not evolutionarily related to the [unreadable]70 family (to which most [unreadable] factors belong). The [unreadable]N is distinct in sequence and function. While the [unreadable]70 family structure/function relationship has been placed on a firm basis, structural information on [unreadable]N is limited to NMR structures of the 7 kDa C-terminal 'RpoN'domain bound to a promoter fragment (the [unreadable]24 element) and an N-terminal domain involved in core RNAP binding. More complete structural characterization of [unreadable]N is of great interest.